La historia detrás de la historia
by N. Elektra
Summary: La historia de los merodeadores, la historia de Lily y James, su último año en Hogwarts, su relación. La historia comienza hablando sobre una Hufflepuff cuya vida ha dado un gran cambio durante las vacaciones. Su lucha por ser fuerte y de disfrutar de su último año, de hacer varios cambios con su vida. Lily y James, los merodeadores, pero visto desde otra perspectiva.
1. Piloto: El funeral

**Hola a todos! Luego de tantos años me decidí venir con un nuevo proyecto y quizás retome mi historia anterior, eso se verá con el tiempo ^^ pero para empezar les traigo esto, así que ahora les hablaré un poco sobre mi proyecto.**

**Si bien dije algo en el resumen aquí me explayaré un poco más. A lo largo de este tiempo me puse a pensar en lo poco que aparecen los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws dentro de lo que es la historia de Harry Potter. Es decir, están, pero como siempre fue más importante la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin, a mi modo de ver fueron algo apartados, y no adquirieron lugares demasiado importantes (más allá de que en el Torneo de los Tres Magos el ganador de Hogwarts fuera Hufflepuff). Por empezar está eso, le daré un poco más de importancia a estas casas, y vamos que son tan geniales como las otras dos :3 (o es lo que creo)**

**Pasemos a otra cosa. Resulta que me gusta Harry Potter, la saga, sus protagonistas, pero también me gustan los personajes inventados y veo interesante cuando se muestra la historia de los personajes principales, pero también se ven la de los otros habitantes de Hogwarts que evidentemente han existido y caminado por esos pasillos, y tuvieron una vida tal como los canon la tuvieron. Esta historia contará la relación de Lily y James, sí, cómo cambia en el último año y luego de él, contará la historia de los Merodeadores, de sus vivencias y travesuras en Hogwarts, pero también se cuenta la historia de una estudiante de Hufflepuff, una chica normal que acaba de perder a su madre, es rechazada por sus abuelos maternos e ignorada por el resto de su familia materna, pero cuenta con su padre, la familia paterna y sus amigos. Una chica como cualquier otra que tuvo su propia experiencia en Hogwarts. Es su historia dentro de la historia. Hablaré sobre su propia experiencia, sobre su vida en el colegio y también cobre las vivencias de otros estudiantes de Hogwarts que no existen en los libros, quizás por eso decidí llamarla "La historia detrás de la historia", porque si bien abordara a los personajes canon, también hablara sobre los que no lo son (inventados por mí, lo sé) y, principalmente, sobre Merlina, la Hufflepuff de quién les hablé recién. Sé que algunos no le gusta la introducción de personajes nuevos, o que estos tal vez tomen un papel más "importante" que los canon, pero para gustos colores :D, ya están avisados que habrá personajes no nombrados en los libros, además de los que todos conocemos muy bien.**

**Este vendría a ser el capítulo Piloto (como hacen en las series nuevas de televisión para ver cómo es recibida por los espectadores, en este caso lectores) Espero que les guste, así que espero sus críticas (siempre son buenas porque uno puede mejorar)y así me animo a continuarla.**

**Aviso una vez más. Hay personajes OC que quizás puedan tener bastante importancia, y quizás se nombren más que los canon (tranquilos, James, Lily, Severus y demás estarán presentes y nombrados, y tendrán la importancia que han tenido siempre) Por eso no deben olvidarse que se verá la historia de nuestros amados personajes, en una época que, según creo yo, merecería tener un libro propio o mejor, una saga completa. ¡Que Rowling la haga! En fin, creo que me excedí un poco, pero quería dejar todo claro todo esto antes de dejarlos con mi primer capítulo, el piloto ^^**

**Elektra, una escritora que resurgió de las cenizas (aquí en FanFiction al menos)**

* * *

**Disclamier: La obra de Harry Potter, así como los escenarios y gran parte de personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y sólo los utilizo con fines de entretener a los lectores y entretenerme escribiendo. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro. **

**El resto de personajes mencionados, que no se han visto ni nombrado en la saga, me pertenecen a mí y son producto de mi intrincada imaginación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El funeral **

_Todo ha cambiado. De un momento a otro, mi vida dio un giro completo. Era algo que se esperaba, y sin embargo mantenía una leve esperanza de que todo fuera diferente. Siento un vacío en mi interior. La pérdida. A veces pienso que, al despertar, escucharé sus risas, sus regaños, que podré abrazarla, pero luego me choco con la realidad de que eso, ya no será posible, más que en los recuerdos. Y son esos momentos en que uno puede darse cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, todos somos humanos, todos podemos morir en cualquier momento, nadie se salva. Ni siquiera la magia puede salvarte de algo como la muerte. ¿Por qué se creen tan superiores aquellos que dicen ser "puros", cuando ellos también pueden morir? No importa nada de eso, si eres mago, puro, mestizo o muggle, la muerte no distingue entre uno y otro, no le interesa lo que seas, no importa qué tan poderoso seas, eres humano, un simple humano. Esta vez fue el turno de ella, mis abuelos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, al fin y al cabo era su hija, aunque hubiese optado por otra vida diferente a la que ellos habían pensado. Y sin embargo, por más influencias que tuvieran, por más "puros" que fueran, eso no fue suficiente, eso no importaba, porque nada podía hacerse. _

_Mis abuelos. Si no me equivoco es la primera vez que los veo, ¿por qué habrían de querer conocerme? Ni mi padre, ni yo estábamos en los planes de ellos. Creo que están arrepentidos, tantos años alejados para regresar cuando ella estaba enferma y las esperanzas eran cada vez menores, pero a pesar de eso siguen viéndonos de mal modo. Pero no me importan, después que todo pase seguro volverán a irse. Al igual que ella, sólo que ella no lo eligió y no puede regresar. La extraño, la necesito, pero debo ser fuerte, necesito ser fuerte. Pero no sé cómo, resulta difícil, imposible. No sé si podré hacerlo._

- Ya es hora- una voz, en la puerta de su habitación hizo que automáticamente dejara de escribir, para mirar con un gesto inexpresivo hacia la dueña de aquella voz.

Su tía Katerine había hecho mucho por ellos durante aquellos días tan difíciles, aun cuando era menor que su padre se comportaba más bien como una hermana mayor. Simplemente asintió y guardó su cuaderno para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia ella, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No podía, si lo hacía estaba segura de que iba a llorar, y aquello era lo que menos quería hacer. Llorar, aun cuando lo necesitara, aun cuando no había llorado lo suficiente, no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte, pero no podía conseguirlo sola.

Apenas bajó se encontró con la mirada de una de sus buenas amigas, Lily. Aunque nunca antes se habían hablado demasiado, en el último año se habían acercado, habían hablado, reído y luego de poco tiempo, la confianza entre ellas comenzó a crecer, a tal punto que se hicieron muy buenas amigas, cuando antes eran simples compañeras de clase. Y todo debido a que un día se habían sentado juntas en clase de Pociones, momento en el que tuvieron una conversación más larga y menos casual, para luego juntarse a hacer el trabajo y descubrir que se llevaban bien.

Llegó hasta ella y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, nuevamente tratando de ser fuerte no dijo nada, mientras escuchaba a Lily decirle que los demás estaban fuera. Observó a su pelirroja amiga y le dedicó una triste sonrisa, una mirada que tenía mucho significado, aunque no dijera nada. Agradecía que estuviera allí, en aquel momento, a su lado.

Salió junto a Lily y fuera encontró a Beth, su primera amiga en Hogwarts, aquella chica que se había convertido prácticamente en una hermana. La conocía desde que ambas, algo temerosas, se habían dirigido por primera vez a aquel tren, llenas de dudas sobre que les esperaba. Se habían conocido en la estación mientras estaban cada una con sus padres, habían ido en el mismo vagón y finalmente habían sido seleccionadas para la misma casa. Desde aquel momento habían sido inseparables.

Saludó a los demás, sonriendo al escuchar sus palabras de consuelo, pero mostrando una mirada llena de tristeza, para luego dirigirse hacia el cementerio.

"Es hora" se repitió lo que Katerine le había dicho. El funeral. Si no fuera porque sus amigas estaban ahí se hubiese quebrado, no aguantaba el dolor, le resultaba injusto. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Eso se repetía una y otra vez desde que recibió la noticia. Recién en los últimos días lo había empezado a asimilar, pero no lo conseguía del todo. El último adiós y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decir unas palabras. Escuchó mientras estaba, con la mirada gacha, despidiendo en silencio a su madre, teniendo a Lily de un lado y a Beth del otro, pero al final no aguantó y se alejó corriendo del cementerio, para estar un momento a solas ¿cómo haría para continuar sin ella? Sabía que aún le quedaba por hacer su último año en Hogwarts pero ¿lo conseguiría?, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte? Detuvo su carrera y se tiró sobre el césped, ahora alejada de todos, para llorar en silencio. Faltaba un mes para que volviera a partir en el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez. Iría y tendría un buen año, lo haría por su madre pues es lo que hubiese querido. "Seré fuerte" pensó para luego secar sus lágrimas y regresar con los demás, que seguramente estarían preocupados por ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La estación King Kross no había cambiado, el anden 9 3/4 tampoco, pero la chica que acababa de llegar sí. Caminaba en silencio, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El mes había pasado más rápido de lo esperado y aun cuando se encontraba un poco más tranquila y animada seguía resultando difícil. Todo resultaba complicado, y aquel año sí había algo diferente. Su madre no estaba ahí para acompañarla y despedirla como había hecho en los seis años anteriores, y le resultaba difícil sobrellevarlo. Merlina siempre había sido una chica bastante alegre, optimista y en aquel momento, mostraba ser todo lo contrario. Se detuvo un momento con sus valijas y suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro!- la voz alegre de Beth la sobresaltó, por lo que se quedó en silencio, mirándola con confusión hasta que entendió lo que sucedía. La castaña le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Había estado buscándola desde que había llegado a la estación, hasta que finalmente la ubicó y decidió acercarse. No le había gustado lo que veía, continuaba triste y lo entendía pero haría lo posible para que su amiga volviera a ser la de antes- ¿Me regalas una sonrisa? Es nuestro último año, ya verás lo fantástico que será.

- Es difícil- musitó finalmente, volviendo a retomar la marcha mientras su amiga se ubicaba a su lado para caminar juntas.

- Lo sé Lina- le dirigió una mirada comprensiva- Pero a tu madre no le gustaría verte triste y lo sabes ¿verdad?- la otra chica asintió- A ella le gustaría que disfrutaras este último año- obtuvo la misma respuesta- Entonces… una carrera hasta el tren. La que pierda deberá tirar una bomba fétida en la primer clase que tengamos- no acabó de decirlo cuando empezó a correr, tomando a Merlina completamente desprevenida.

- ¡Beth espera!- salió corriendo tras ella, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tenía que esquivar a todos los que se encontraba, y arrastrando sus valijas por detrás resultaba algo complicado de hacer, hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió. No se cayó pero el golpe había sido fuerte, por lo que levantó la mirada para disculparse pero se topó con una nada amigable.

- Fíjate por donde caminas- un chico de su mismo año pero de la casa de Ravenclaw, le conocía por coincidir en algunas clases y porque, aunque quizás él lo ignorara o más bien quisiera ignorarlo, eran primos.

Nunca se habían hablado, no se conocían por ser familia solo por estar cursando en Hogwarts pero en casas diferentes. Se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, no lo conocía más que de nombre y vista, no sabía por qué se había molestado de aquel modo, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle y lo dejó marchar. Levantó nuevamente su valija y su ahora hiperactiva amiga volvió a sobresaltarla cuando se le abalanzó encima, haciendo que casi sus cosas, recientemente acomodadas, volvieran a caer. Beth venía a anunciarle que había perdido aquella carrera y que debería iniciar el año tirando una bomba fétida en clases, cuando consiguiera una claro, y tendría que hacerlo pues su amiga se lo recordaría de por vida hasta que lo hiciera, no la dejaría tranquila.

- Vamos Lina, conseguí un buen lugar- dijo de manera animada, emprendiendo la marcha, junto a Merlina, hacia el tren. Aquel era un nuevo y muy diferente año, pero la muchacha se repitió una vez más que sería fuerte, aunque pensarlo se le hacía muy difícil y mucho más pensar en llevarlo a cabo. Sonrió animada y continuó su camino hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts, decidida a comenzar y disfrutar de su último año.

* * *

**Este ha sido el fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. No tengan miedo de decir si algo no les gustó o no, porque como dije, toda crítica es constructiva y todo puede ser mejorado. No hablo más y los dejo que me dejen sus rr aunque sea para decir lo feo que está (?) digo, que lo leyeron ;)**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Elektra**

**PD: Por cierto, seguro notarán que escribiré en el lenguaje neutro (uso del "tu" por ejemplo), pues debido a pasar por foros de rol me he acostumbrado a usarlo. Se que algunos prefieren eso, así que qué mejor (aunque siempre debe respectarse los modismos y modos de hablar de cada país) pero me acostumbré y hasta me gusta más como queda (lo sé, estoy loca :/ o eso creo) Ya, ya es todo. Ahora rr o los avadakedabraeo a todos :P**


	2. Camino a Hogwarts

**Lamento la demora pero estuve con mil cosas D: y poco tiempo saqué para escribir y dejarles la segunda entrega de esta historia. **

**En fin, con un lector se comienza, dos en este caso y eso me alegró muchísimo ver sus comentarios. Porque así uno empieza y es muy lindo que, al escribir algo, uno sepa que lo han leído y disfrutado. Así que un saludo especial a Alissa y Ginny (acorto sus nombres de usuario :P) por sus rr. Me alegro que les gustara y ahora sin más charla las dejo con el segundo capítulo. Y a ver si se suman más lectores... **

**Espero que les guste, y saben que cualquier cosa me pueden decir ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Camino a Hogwarts**

_El tren finalmente salió y a pesar de los reclamos de Beth, aquí me encuentro escribiendo. Ahora salió a buscar el carrito de dulces para comprar quién sabe qué cantidad de chocolates y caramelos._

_Y ya estoy aquí… en viaje y por momentos quisiera que se detuviera el tren para bajarme de él y volver a casa o bien arrojarme por la ventana- si el tren fuera más despacio. Pero, en primer lugar Beth no me dejaría hacerlo, y en segundo lugar, aunque lo consiguiera, papá me haría regresar. Conclusión: no puedo volver a casa y debo ir a Hogwarts, aunque no quiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo podré empezar este nuevo año? Las cosas son diferentes ahora y me siento vacía, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos por hacerme sentir bien… yo no puedo. Y los estoy engañando a todos, mostrándome sonriente y respondiendo que todo está bien. Puras mentiras. No estoy bien, no quiero estar aquí, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… Bien, no puedo y solo me queda enfrentarlo. Y escribir me ayuda, más de lo que esperaba. Siento que me libero y que puedo expresarme abiertamente._

- Ya, deja eso Lina. Sólo mira lo que compré- la voz de Beth interrumpió lo que hacía. Acababa de entrar con varias bolsas y, tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en frente de Merlina. Seguro había comprado de todo dejando al carrito prácticamente vacío, y varios se quedarían sin poder comprar a causa de eso. Torció los labios en una sonrisa, aunque duró poco, pues le divertía aquello. Todos los años era igual.

- Bien… ¿qué trajiste?- cerró el cuaderno. Su voz sonaba bastante apagada, pero intentó disimularlo un poco. Desde luego, Beth la conocía de hace años como para pasarlo por alto, a diferencia de sus otros compañeros que había cruzado aquel día.. La observó en silencio, como si estuviera por decirle algo pero no se animara a hacerlo- Estoy… Estaré bien Beth. Todo aún es muy reciente, ya sabes.

- Lo sé, y sabes que estoy para lo que necesites ¿verdad?- Merlina asintió y deslizó su cuaderno dentro del bolso que llevaba consigo- De acuerdo. Mira todo lo que traje- Beth comenzó a abrir una de las bolsas y sacó ranas de chocolate, grajeas y otro par de dulces más- ¿Qué quieres?

- Cualquier cosa- se encogió de hombros, realmente le daba igual lo que le diera su amiga. En ese momento le daba igual todo. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar más en eso.

- ¿Sabes? No compré _cualquier cosa, _quizás para la próxima- bromeó la chica intentando hacerla reír… y lo consiguió, algo que pareció dejarla por completo satisfecha- Aquí tienes una rana y otra para mí- guardó todo lo demás y volvió a mirarla- Recién vi a Lily y preguntó por ti. Dijo que luego vendría- comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia afuera.

- Ya regreso- luego de unos minutos en silencio fue lo único que pudo decir.

Bajo la extraña mirada de su amiga, Merlina abandonó el compartimiento y salió de él hacia el pasillo del tren. Necesitaba un poco de aire, por así decirlo y permaneció un momento de pie, junto a la puerta. Varios estudiantes iban y venían por ahí, en especial pequeños que realizaban su primer viaje. Respiró profundo y empezó a caminar, en silencio y sin prestar atención al ruido que había a su alrededor. Esperaba que el viaje terminara pronto y entonces pudiera ir a su habitación a tirarse sobre su cama, dormirse y olvidarlo todo. Oh, sí. Olvidaba la cena, el discurso de bienvenida, la selección ¿acaso podría saltearse todo eso e ir directo a su Sala Común? No estaría haciendo nada malo, simplemente no iría a cenar… pero Beth no la dejaría irse a dormir sin comer algo. La chica era casi como una hermana mayor, más ahora con lo ocurrido con su madre, se encargaba de que estuviera bien y no cometiera tonterías, como saltearse las comidas o estar alicaída todo el día. Y si Lily la veía, pensaría del mismo modo ¿qué sería de Merlina sin sus amigas? Probablemente las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de lo que ya eran, y eso se los debía agradecer. Lily... Beth había dicho que iría a su compartimiento ¿hace cuánto había salido? Merlina detuvo sus pasos, dispuesta a emprender el regreso, pero al hacerlo casi choca con alguien "Casi la segunda vez" pensó, pues antes, en la estación, había chocado con su primo. Levantó la mirada para disculparse, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando él habló.

- Jenkins- se le hacía realmente raro que la trataran por el apellido, pero la gran mayoría así lo hacía, incluso algunos que conocía como lo era el chico que tenía frente a ella.

- James- respondió a modo de saludo. No eran amigos pero había hablado alguna vez con él, uno del tan conocido grupo de Hogwarts que se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores". Suponía que le preguntaría por su amiga pelirroja, básicamente era lo único que le preguntaba al verla y ya hasta empezaba a sospechar que lo de él no era un mero capricho. Quizás si estuviera interesado en Lily, pero la chica ni siquiera podía verlo- ¿Has visto a Evans?- "Bingo" pensó negando con la cabeza- ¿Te encuentras bien?- eso era nuevo, aunque, pensándolo bien… quizás lo notaba. Bueno, en realidad cualquiera que la conociera solo un poco notaría su cambio. La tejona alegre y casi hiperactiva, ahora se encontraba bastante quieta y con expresión demasiado seria para ser la misma persona- Jenkins…

- ¿Qué? Ah… sí, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, es todo- no, no era todo pero no quería hablar del tema, además James no era su amigo.

A quién más conocía de aquel grupo era a Remus, porque le había tocado hacer unos trabajos con él, y a Peter, a quién había ayudado en una clase tiempo atrás. Pero aun así no podía decir que fueran grandes amigos. En cuanto a James y Sirius, cruzaba pocas palabras con ellos en realidad, o alguna vez, años atrás, había tenido alguna mínima participación en las bromas que hacían pero con el tiempo lo había dejado, no así las bromas, pero sí esa pequeña relación con ellos, así que solo eran compañeros y nada más. Quizás podría haber conocido un poco más a Sirius el año anterior, cuando la había invitado a salir. Muchas la creyeron loca por haber rechazado la invitación, pero Merlina tenía a alguien más en la cabeza y tener una especie de cita con otro estaba fuera de sus planes. Al final había terminado sin el pan y sin la torta, pues aquel que tanto le gustaba al poco empezó a salir con alguien más.

- No te creo- Merlina volvió la mirada hacia él ¿no le creía? Vaya… a fin de cuentas no podría engañarlo, como no engañaba a Beth ni a Lily- No preguntaré- "Qué considerado" continuó en silencio. Muchas chicas estaban detrás de James, y podía entenderlo. Alto, atractivo, jugador de Quidditch, divertido- la mayoría del tiempo- y con aquellos anteojos que le daban un toque diferente. Lo mismo ocurría con Sirius, otro de los solteros más codiciados en toda la escuela, y de ahí el hecho que muchas chicas no creyeran que lo hubiera rechazado, aunque otro par parecían aliviadas porque no representaba un "problema". Sirius también tenía lo suyo, claro, pero no tenía sus ojos en él, el año anterior- Pero tú me harás un favor. Si la ves a Evans, dile que la estuve buscando.

- Claro- respondió y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Le diría a Lily, aunque es lo último que la chica quisiera escuchar. Y si… Merlina suspiró ¿sería que su amiga sentía algo por James Potter? A veces lo creía, incluso se lo había planteado haciendo enfurecer a su amiga. Bien, luego dejó de hacerlo pero continuó pensándolo. Y James parecía realmente interesado pero ¿y si se equivocaba? El chico era famoso por salir con cuanta chica se le cruzara, en ese sentido no tenía una muy buena reputación, por así decirlo. Pensaría en eso más tarde, pero parecía ser un muy buen modo de entretenerse y no pensar en… ciertas cosas. Entró a su compartimiento casi como si fuera un espectro, pues caminaba sigilosa y con una mirada perdida.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- la voz de Beth la volvió a la realidad. Estaba por responder pero continuó hablando- Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

- Lina- Lily se acercó hasta ella y le dio un abrazo. No la había visto en la estación, ni tampoco al subir al tren. En síntesis era la primera vez en el día en que la veía. Entonces las tenía allí, a dos de las personas que consideraba más importantes en su vida- Oye, todo estará bien- Merlina sonrió débilmente y tomó asiento junto a Beth, mientras que Lily se sentó en frente.

- James estaba preguntando por ti- soltó antes que nada, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte de su amiga- No seas así… tal vez no es tan malo- se encogió de hombros mirando un instante hacia el exterior.

- Lina…- en ese momento se detuvo y calló, lo cual era extraño. Lily tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, y no solía callarse las cosas, mucho menos cuando se trataba del tema "Potter"- Sabes lo que creo de Potter y eso no cambiará- dejó escapar un suspiro, momento en que Lina volvió a mirarla- Pero no hablemos de eso, hay cosas más importantes- noto la mirada que le dirigió a Beth. Peor, ambas se dirigían miradas demasiado sospechosas.

Lily tenía otro grupo de amigas, pero muchas veces también se juntaba con ellas dos y ahora, luego de todo lo ocurrido, su amistad se había fortalecido. Era bueno que se entendieran con Beth, luego de que por tanto tiempo habían sido prácticamente ellas dos las que iban como siamesas de un lado a otro, aunque tenían muchos amigos, siempre estaban juntas. La entrada de Lily a ese grupo había resultado bien, y eso hasta aquel día le alegraba.

- ¿Qué están planeando?- miró a una y otra sin entender.

- Nada malo. Sólo haremos que este año sea el mejor de todos- comenzó Beth.

- Es nuestro último año y hay que disfrutarlo ¿no?- vaya… Lily diciendo aquello, aunque seguro sería sin romper normas ni nada por el estilo. Merlina finalmente dejó escapar una carcajada, ¿cómo no hacerlo al ver a sus amigas y aquellas extrañas miradas que tenían?

- Tienen razón. Este año será inolvidable- dijo poniendo su mano hacia el frente y esperando que ellas dos pusieran las suyas sobre la misma. Una vez hecho, las tres levantaron sus manos hacia arriba como sellando aquel pacto.

Continuaron el viaje hablando de todo y de nada en realidad. Ambas chicas notaron como Merlina comenzaba a ser un poco más ella y sonreía más. Era lo que estaban buscando después de todo, ayudarla sobre todo aquellos primeros días, siendo que lo de su madre había sucedido hacía tan poco. Entre charlas, chismes y risas, el tiempo fue transcurriendo, y cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a su destino.

* * *

**Y eso es todo ¿les gustó? Por ahora va todo tranquilo, ya pronto empezará a tomar más forma y demás ^^. Hagan sus comentarios sin miedo y espero rr que si no... Avadas Kedavras para todos :D jeje... es broma, es broma. **

**Saludos!**


	3. Tejones, serpientes, águilas y leones

**Sorpresa! Para compensar la demora, les traigo un capítulo más. Me agarró un ataque de inspiración. Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tejones, serpientes, águilas y leones**

- No iré a la cena- anunció Merlina, con total decisión, mientras se aceraban a las puertas de la escuela.

En el carruaje habían viajado las tres juntas, junto a otros chicos más. Básicamente había sido lo mismo de cada año, salvo por una pequeña diferencia a ojos de Merlina. Los Thestrals, aquella especie de caballos que tiraban del carruaje y que, para la gran mayoría, no eran visibles. A menos que la persona hubiera visto la muerte, como ella un tiempo atrás en el hospital San Mungo. Había sido una experiencia extraña e incluso algo escalofriante ver, por primera vez, quiénes eran, a fin de cuentas, los que conducían los carruajes. Ni Lily ni Beth podían verlos, y tras haber visto su cara sorprendida, adivinaron que ahora, ella sí podía. Sin embargo no preguntaron ni tocaron el tema durante todo el trayecto. Ahora ya abajo se dirigían, por el mismo camino que habían recorrido por seis años, hacia las puertas del castillo. Luego llegarían los más pequeños, en los botes, Dumbledore daría su discurso, pasarían a la selección, la cena… y finalmente a dormir. Merlina pensaba saltearse todo eso y pasar directo a lo último, aunque no sabía si dormiría mucho, al menos quería estar en posición horizontal.

- No señorita, eso no será posible- escuchó la voz de Beth a su lado, aquel tono de hermana regañona- Lina ¿cómo es que no irás a comer?

- No tengo hambre- fue su excusa, y miró tanto a ella como a Lily, que estaba del otro lada dirigiéndole la misma mirada de desaprobación.

- Pero comerás, aunque sea solo un bocado. No quiero que sea el primer día de clases y debas ir a la enfermería- continuó la castaña.

- Lily…- trató de buscar el apoyo de la pelirroja, pero no lo conseguiría, su mirada lo decía todo. Quiso decir que era exagerado pensar en acabar en la enfermería por saltarse una comida, pues alguna vez lo había hecho y no había acabado enferma ni nada de eso.

- No hay excusa que valga. Aunque no estaré en tu mesa, voy a estar vigilándote- Merlina bufó. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, no cambiarían las cosas. Debería hacer un gran esfuerzo y aguantar todas esas horas para, finalmente, poder ir a donde quería.

Caminaron hacia el comedor, aunque Merlina se mantenía en silencio a pesar de que sus amigas hablaban. ¿Y si pudiera escaparse en ese momento? Se contuvo de hacerlo, porque sería peor, así que siguió caminando resignada. Iría a la cena y comería un poco, para darles el gusto- aunque bien sabía que sólo estaban cuidándola- y listo. Despidieron a Lily que se dirigió hacia la mesa Gryffindor, mientras ellas dos fueron a la de Hufflepuff. Merlina se sentó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos con gesto aburrido ignorando lo que Beth le estaba diciendo, aunque poco después dejó de hablar, o eso intuyó. Recorrió el comedor con la mirada, las mesas grandes, la gente rencontrándose y hablando, los candelabros encendidos, un cielo nocturno en el techo del lugar, los fantasmas que empezaban a dar vueltas… como cada año. Ahora volvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se encontró con la mirada de Andrew, su mejor amigo. Si hubiera podido habría estado con ella aquel día, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo. De todos modos, era como si allí hubiera estado, a su lado, como esos años que llevaban siendo amigos.

Fue en segundo año, en una clase que ahora no podía recordar, en la que les tocó sentarse juntos por idea del profesor. Ellos no se llevaban bien en ese momento, pues ya habían tenido diferencias y pequeñas discusiones en primer año, y en ese momento que les tocó trabajar juntos se dirigieron una mirada asesina el uno al otro. Tenían que hacer algo juntos, pero no quedaban de acuerdo, si uno decía negro el otro decía blanco, y la discusión empezó a llegar a mayores acabando ambos castigados. Gracias a eso empezaron a ser amigos, mientras cumplían su castigo y pasaban toda aquella tarde juntos. Ninguno recordaba cómo había empezado aquella rivalidad entre ambos, pero luego de un tiempo en que se echaban la culpa por el culpable de estar ahí castigados, empezaron a ceder a su orgullo y consiguieron hacer una tregua, en lo que durara el castigo. Con el tiempo, empezaron a saludarse en los pasillos, y hablar más seguido; en fin, a conocerse. Era extraño que, habiendo empezado a llevarse tan mal, casi hasta el punto de odiarse, luego se hicieran tan cercanos. Ambos podían contarse lo que fuera y pedirse consejos de todo tipo, y luego de aquel castigo, compartieron otros, pero no por pelearse en medio de una clase. Disfrutaban de eso y se reían incluso, y hasta aquel día seguía siendo igual.

Merlina le dirigió una sonrisa y movió una mano a modo de saludo, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de ir a hablarle, pero entonces escuchó la voz tan conocida de Dumbledore. ¿En qué momento habían llegado todos? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que estaba lleno, y en el pasillo de en medio, formando unas largas filas, los pequeños novatos de primer año, esperando a las primeras palabras del director, y ser llamados para la selección. El primero fue un león, luego le siguieron dos águilas, una serpiente y luego la primera nueva tejona. Merlina aplaudió cuando la pequeña fue corriendo hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff y continuó prestando atención al proceso de selección hasta que pasaron unos diez niños, para volver a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba bien el día que le había tocado pasar al frente de todos, sentarse en aquel taburete y sentir que colocaban aquel viejo y desgastado sombrero sobre su cabeza. Cuando menos lo esperó, ya había sido seleccionada en la casa de los tejones.

Para cuando se apartó de sus recuerdos ya habían pasado todos los niños nuevos, lo cual le sorprendió bastante. Miró a su alrededor, a los nuevos integrantes de las cuatro casas, todos con sus miradas asustadas y llenas de curiosidad y entusiasmo. Aquella cara que había tenido alguna vez. Volvió su atención al frente escuchando el discurso de Dumbledore, donde les recordaba que el bosque, teóricamente, estaba prohibido- Merlina lo había visitado más de una vez, y más de una vez, pero las menos, había sido castigada por eso- sobre los horarios, las clases, en fin todas las cosas que los nuevos y no tan nuevos deben saber. La bienvenida al nuevo curso y finalmente el inicio del banquete.

- Y no olvides comer- nuevamente la voz de Beth sonó a su lado. Se giró para mirarla y le sonrió.

- Entendido, capitán- bromeó sonriente llevando una mano a su frente. Bromeó… hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y se dio cuenta de eso, al igual que Beth. Ambas rieron.

- Es bueno tener de regreso a la Lina de siempre- no supo que decir o hacer más que sonreír y poner algo en su plato.

Al fondo, en la mesa de los leones, podía ver la mirada atenta de Lily por lo que levantó su plato enseñándole que había comida en él, señalándola de manera exagerada con su tenedor. Empezó a comer de modo tranquilo, aunque deseaba acabar más que otra cosa en el mundo. Conversó un poco con Beth, pero apenas acabó se puso de pie y, poniendo la excusa de que ya había cumplido, comenzó a retirarse. De hecho varios lo estaban haciendo, menos los pequeños que esperaban a ser guiados por los prefectos.

- Jenkins espera- James Potter otra vez. Se preguntaba por qué hablaba con ella cuando Lily tenía otras amigas que la conocían desde hacía más tiempo y eran, quizás, un poco más cercanas. Al poco se respondió sola y es que claro, las otras amigas de Lily no parecían quererlo demasiado y ella era la única que lo trataba bien, o civilizadamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- detuvo sus pasos y lo observó pensativa- Y James, ya no me llames por el apellido, me hace sentir como si hablara con un profesor. Claro que tú no lo eres- bromeó otra vez sintiéndose algo sorprendida.

- Bien, Merlina- así sonaba mejor- ¿le dijiste a Lily?- y claro, ¿de qué otra cosa iba a hablarle? No supo bien por qué pero eso mismo le causó gracia y dejó ver una sonrisa.

- Sí- antes que él pudiera agregar algo más continuó- No le importó, como siempre- se encogió de hombros- Deberías cambiar de estrategia- se detuvo en ese momento. ¿Acaso le estaba por ayudar a James con Lily?

- ¿Estrategia? ¿Qué me sugieres?- no supo qué decirle, se suponía que era Lily su amiga y no él, así que ¿por qué le estaba sugiriendo cambiar de estrategia? Quizás porque de ese modo, pero indirectamente, ayudaba a su amiga pelirroja. Igual, no tenía nada seguro sobre aquel tema que rondaba por su mente desde hacía un tiempo.

- James ¿por qué no hablamos luego? Necesito dormir… de verdad- se excusó y antes que él pudiera decir algo o detenerla, apresuró su paso hacia las bodegas de Hufflepuff y de allí a su habitación.

Ahora volviendo a estar sola pensó mejor las cosas. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa debía asegurarse de: 1- que James en verdad tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por Lily y no era un simple juego, trofeo o similares y 2- que era recíproco. Se acostó sobre la cama sin cambiarse de ropa pensando en el asunto, pero luego su momento de ser como siempre terminó e, inevitablemente, volvió a recordar a su madre, la enfermedad, San Mungo, su muerte, el funeral y ella allí, lejos de su padre. Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar estas cosas y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, tal como si hubiera acumulado cansancio de todos aquellos días, se relajó de pronto cayendo en un profundo sueño, de aquellos que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía.

* * *

**Ya saben quiero sus comentarios. Y pido a todo el que se pase una comentario. Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, sugerencias, preguntas, lo que sea :D. Todo siempre viene bien, siempre y cuando sea con respeto y todo eso. En fin, concluida la tercera entrega, y espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar rr (y si pueden dejar uno de cada capítulo mejor :P) Saludos lectoras ^^**

**Elektra**


	4. ¿Me ayudarás?

**Que rapidez... no esperaba tenerlo para ya, y tenía planeado esperar más tiempo antes de publicarlo pero decidí hacerlo. Alissa, gracias por tus rr y como ya te he dicho, me alegra que te guste el fic ^^. El capítulo salió más largo de lo habitual, bastante más largo pero en fin, había más cosas de las cuales hablar. Aquí ya empieza un poco más de... bah, mejor no adelanto nada ^^**

**Y ya saben, que los escenarios y mayoría de personajes (excepto los míos) perteneces a JKR y eso es todo. ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Me ayudarás?**

_Siento como si hubiera dormido por días y días, pero no es así. Incluso desperté antes que Beth, Anne y Vic. ¿No es eso extraño? Dormí horas pero para mí dormí días. ¡Una locura! O quizás no, llevaba días sin dormir tan bien. Apuesto a que todas rieron al ver que me había dormido con la ropa puesta, pero ni siquiera las escuché entrar._

_Y aquí estoy. Empezando el primer día de los, ni siquiera quiero contarlos, tantos que faltan para volver a casa. Lo sé, dije que no pensaría en esas cosas y que intentaría disfrutar de mi último año. Pero no dije nada sobre escribir mis pensamientos ¿verdad? Pero no diré más al respecto, no hoy al menos._

_Objetivo del año: Disfrutarlo al máximo y no perderme de nada._

Merlina dejó de escribir y deslizó su cuaderno por debajo de la almohada para volver a recostarse en ella y cerrar los ojos, dormir aunque fuera por un momento más. Pero la mañana estaba por comenzar y en cualquier momento escucharía a su poco usual despertador, avisándole que era hora de desayunar para empezar con las clases del día. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba a viva voz su nombre, y seguido a eso quejas, pertenecientes a sus otras compañeras de habitación y amigas, porque ese mismo alguien las despertaba de aquel modo, aunque no las llamara a ellas precisamente. Alguna vez se había despertado alterada por aquellos gritos, pero como esta vez ya estaba despierta no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír a carcajadas. Las ahogó aplastando su cara sobre la almohada porque comprendía que Anne y Victoria, no tendrían motivos para reírse.

- ¡Lina! Dile que se calle- farfulló Victoria mientras tiraba a Gorjo, un cerdito de peluche que tenía desde primer año y que llevaba a todos lados porque era su "amuleto de la suerte", justo en dirección a la cabeza de Beth. Merlina, que se dispuso a ver esta escena, dejando de ahogar sus risas, no pudo decir nada, pues eso le hizo reír aún más.

- Apuesto a que despertaste a todos- la voz somnolienta de Anne se dejó escuchar. Estaba sentada sobre su cama, con el cabello rubio alborotado y frotándose las manos por los ojos- Ningún tejón se levantará tarde el día de hoy- para ese entonces Beth ya había callado, al fin y al cabo, Merlina dejó ver que estaba despierta.

Se sentía bastante bien, como si fuera un día normal en su vida, uno como tantos otros. Sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado realmente, a pesar de que fuera así. Victoria y Anne también sabían todo, y le habían mandado cartas expresando cuánto lo sentían y que podía contar con ellas para lo que fuera. Se puso en pie, una vez dejó de reír, y lo único que le quedó hacer fue peinarse un poco, después de todo, la ropa ya la tenía puesta. Caminó en dirección al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo por algunos minutos. Agarró su abundante cabellera negra y la cepilló para luego armar una trenza. Observó sus ojos oscuros, ya no había bajo ellos la sombra de las ojeras por no dormir las horas que debía, en síntesis, todo en ella indicaba que había dormido bien aquella noche. Se mojó la cara, aún con parsimonia, y una vez hecho salió de allí. Para ese tiempo en el que estuvo dentro del baño terminando de despertarse, todas ya estaban cambiadas.

- Tengo hambre- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su estómago. Estaba despierta desde hacía prácticamente una hora y, cómo es lógico, ya empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el alimento.

- Eso es una buena señal- Beth tironeó de su manga para salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando a las otras dos chicas que aún no terminaban de despertarse del todo, a pesar de estar cambiadas.

La castaña, estaba con el pelo acomodado de una manera quizás algo desprolija pero, a fin de cuentas, así era Beth. Totalmente despreocupada por su imagen, aunque sí llevaba el uniforme del modo correcto para evitar un regaño.

Llegaron al comedor y tomaron asiento, y esa vez, por ser el primer día, ya había bastantes estudiantes tomando algo antes del inicio de clases. Seguramente les darían sus horarios en aquel primer desayuno del nuevo año escolar, pues hasta el momento nadie sabía qué clases tenían y en qué horario. Merlina tomó asiento y antes de decir algo se consiguió una taza de chocolate caliente y una porción de un pastel que se veía delicioso y bastante tentador. A su lado Beth comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que se había perdido por ir a dormir temprano -aunque no había sido nada destacable en realidad-, y le comentó cuando entraron a su habitación y la vieron dormida con la ropa puesta. No hizo demasiados comentarios al respecto y dejó que Beth fuera en busca de sus horarios, que los tenían los prefectos de su curso.

Merlina empezó a jugar con su taza, ya vacía, haciéndola girar sobre su eje una y otra vez, con gesto aburrido, mientras seguía comiendo de a poco su pastel. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mejor amiga ya estaba de vuelta con sus horarios de aquel nuevo y último año. Dejó de girar la taza y la miró expectante preguntándose qué materia les tocaba primero y con quiénes.

- Transformaciones, con Slytherin- respondió Beth, tal como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- Luego tenemos Adivinación… bueno sólo yo, tienes esa hora libre- Lina no había continuado haciéndola puesto a que no había logrado la nota mínima requerida en sus TIMOS de quinto, aunque no es que le importara demasiado. Una hora libre el primer día sonaba perfecto y podría aprovechar para hablar con Andrew, después de todo él tampoco hacía esa materia, siempre y cuando él la tuviera en el mismo horario- Pues ya, mira por ti misma- continuó dándole el horario suyo, donde decía claramente todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Hoy será un gran día- murmuró finalmente echando un ojo a las clases del día- Bien, es hora de empezar. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde- apuró a Beth que, recién estaba terminando de comer ya que había estado hablando todo el tiempo, sumado el haber buscado los horarios.

- ¿No quieres llegar tarde? ¿Dónde está Lina y qué has hecho con ella?- bromeó comiendo el último bocado antes de levantarse. Nunca antes la tejona se había preocupado tanto por llegar tarde o no a una clase, no es que fuera impuntual siempre, pero nunca antes había dicho algo como aquello. Merlina lo sabía, y sabía que Beth sabía eso, y no era de extrañar que le resultara raro de su parte, por eso empezó a reír.

- Es el primer día y no quiero estar castigada el primer día. Luego ya veremos. Ahora, levántate y vamos. ¡Ah! Es verdad, ya estás de pie, en fin ¡vamos!- habló a toda velocidad mientras se paraba y tironeaba del brazo de Beth, tal como la castaña había hecho con ella en la habitación.

- Bien, esa es una buena respuesta- comentó su mejor amiga antes de que fuera "brutalmente" apartada de su desayuno, aunque ya lo hubiese terminado, y sonrió- Vamos- fue lo último que dijo antes que ambas se dirigieran a las puertas del comedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba acostada sobre el pasto a pocos pasos de la orilla del Lago Negro. Ya habiendo acabado su clase de Transformaciones, que había resultado muy tranquila al ser la primera, disponía de toda una hora para relajarse y pensar en otras cosas hasta que le tocara su próxima materia. Esperaba haber podido aprovechar para hablar con Andrew pero, lamentablemente, a él le tocaba otra materia en ese horario, así que debería esperar. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se hallaba a la intemperie, recostada sobre el húmedo pasto, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajada. Pensó en la noche anterior, en lo que le había dicho a James acerca del "cambio de estrategia", y sobre haberle dado a entender que le ayudaría en ese tema ¿lo haría? Volvió a pensar en que primero tenía que verificar dos asuntos importantes, y luego quizás sí le ayudara si con ello ayudaba a la pelirroja. En fin, dejó de pensar en ello y comenzó a divagar en sus propias ideas cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, o bien su apellido seguido luego por su nombre, tal como si intentara corregirse a último momento. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, a quien la observaba desde lo alto.

- ¿Te desperté?- "Genial" pensó mientras se sentaba y negaba haber sido despertada. ¿James también tenía hora libre? Bastante conveniente cuando aún no había pensado qué hacer aunque, respecto a eso, era su oportunidad para descubrir cuál era el interés del merodeador respecto a una de sus más grandes amigas.

- ¿Qué ocurre James? Es la tercera vez que me hablas en menos de veinticuatro horas- bromeó mirándolo, en una invitación a sentarse- Eso se me hace sospechoso.

- Merlina, eres una linda chica pero sin ofender, estoy interesado en alguien más- James se sentó junto a ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba- Anoche estábamos en…

- ¡Ah! Eso- lo interrumpió pues ya sabía de qué iba el asunto- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- apenas él dio su consentimiento continuó- ¿Por qué aún estás detrás de Lily? Es decir… ella siempre te rechaza y aun así tú no te rindes.

- ¿Tú tampoco crees que la quiera realmente?- James se dejó caer en el pasto, tal como ella había estado antes, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza. Merlina vio alrededor, pensando que quizás el resto de merodeadores estuviera cerca, pero aparentemente no era así.

- No lo sé- respondió volviendo a acostarse. Cualquiera que los viera podría quizás malinterpretar la situación, y Merlina imaginaba al séquito de admiradoras del Gryffindor dirigiéndole miradas asesinas o comentarios fríos e hirientes a ella.

- ¿Me ayudarás?- la chica giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiéndose quizás algo extraña por estar tan cerca del capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Era incluso más extraño que él le pidiera ayuda en aquel tema, aunque tratándose de Lily, él nunca había tenido la menor oportunidad. Con cualquier otra chica, o casi cualquier otra, bastaba una sonrisa, unas palabras y ya la tenía embobada. Pero la pelirroja era otro cuento, muy diferente. Entonces ¿realmente la quería?, ¿no era por querer tener aquello que no tenía? No sabía qué pensar y quería indagar más en el asunto.

- ¿Ayudarte en qué?- preguntó de todos modos para despejarse todas las dudas.

- Tú eres amiga de Lily, y podrías ayudarme para poder llegar a ella- James le dirigió su mejor cara de "perrito degollado" que le causó gracia a la Hufflepuff- Quiero salir con ella, ¿qué dices?, ¿me ayudarás?

- Eso depende- respondió finalmente volviendo su mirada al cielo tras ver la mirada interrogativa del Gryffindor- Lo voy a pensar- finalizó esperando dar el tema por acabado.

- Estás rara Jenkins- volvió a mirarlo. Sabía por qué decía aquello, antes no solía tirarse por ahí a pensar en la vida o lo que fuera, siempre estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y alegre, hasta el punto de estresar o perturbar la tranquilidad de otros.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar de eso- intentó no ser muy cortante pero en verdad, en verdad no quería hablar de su madre, de su pérdida- Además, tú también estás extraño ¿desde cuando James Potter no está con Los Merodeadores y mantiene una conversación seria?- dijo más animada mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora no crees que pueda tener ese tipo de conversaciones? Que poco me conoces Jenkins…- se detuvo un instante- Es decir, Merlina- James se sentó y le dirigió una mirada pícara, lo cuál hizo que la chica riera- En cuanto a mis amigos no están muy lejos, pero te vi y aproveché para hablar contigo. Si quieres llamo a Canuto ¿quieres?

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo- Es decir… ¿a qué viene Sirius en todo esto?- James se encogió de hombros, lo cuál desconcertó aun más a la Hufflepuff- Sigo sin entender.

- Seguro estás arrepentida por rechazarlo el año pasado. Y ya que estamos en confianza ¿por qué lo hiciste?- en confianza… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Es que sólo estaban cruzando dos o tres palabras más de lo habitual y ya habían entrado en confianza? Increíble, James Potter era realmente increíble aunque, a fin de cuentas, así era James Potter.

- No esperarás que te hablé de ello ¿o sí?- el silencio le dio la respuesta que necesitaba- No te lo diré, no a ti- desvió la mirada. No esperaba que sacara aquel asunto que creía más que olvidado. Hacía tiempo, meses, de ese tema y esperaba que todos lo hubieran olvidado. "Se ve que no lo han hecho" pensó dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Y a Canuto sí se lo dirás?- continuó James, con una sonrisa y una mirada que a Lina le daban ganas de… golpearle. Sí, así sin más, y eso que Merlina no era de las que se enojaban fácilmente.

- No hay nada que decir- respondió simplemente, olvidando su instinto asesino por un momento- No… de verdad. James. No. Shht. No. No digas nada- lo interrumpía cada vez que quería decir algo hasta que decidió colocar su mano sobre sus labios- No hay nada que decir ¿bien? Y prometo que pensaré sobre lo que hablamos. Pero no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre Sirius.

- ¿Sobre mí?- Merlina se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada, retirando al mismo tiempo su mano del rostro de James.

- Creo que la pusiste nerviosa con tu llegada, Canuto- dijo James, al parecer le divertía aquella situación.

Y allí estaba Sirius Black, quién también rio al escuchar aquel comentario. El chico alto, atlético, de cabello oscuro y desordenado, y profundos ojos grises. Aquel por quien muchas matarían porque les pidiera una cita y que ella había rechazado por estar interesada en alguien más. Y venía seguido por Remus, aquel muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que dentro de aquel grupo podía considerarse el más tranquilo y responsable, no por nada había sido nombrado prefecto en quinto junto a Lily, y que sin embargo, para Merlina, era misterioso, quizás por esa tranquilidad que difería un poco del resto. Y finalmente Peter, el cuarto integrante, de cabello y ojos castaños, un poco más bajo que los otros tres pero que tampoco tenía nada que envidiarles, incluso parecía haber crecido un poco en el verano. Merlina se quedó en silencio casi sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar, incluso hasta parecía nerviosa de verdad ¿y lo estaba? Correcto, pero no a causa de Sirius en sí, o es lo que creía, más bien por la situación, por lo que él y el resto podían interpretar. ¿Y cómo era eso? Ninguno de ellos hacía Adivinación… bien, al parecer hasta en las materias estaban todos juntos o no.

- Incluso está colorada- señaló Peter y la miró. No podía estar pasando eso, sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver en sí y apoyó sus manos en sus cachetes ¿en verdad se había sonrojado? De vergüenza, probablemente.

- Hola Lina- saludó Remus y finalmente, volvió en sí, poniéndose de pie y mirando a cada uno de ellos por separado, tratando de lucir lo más normal posible. Agradeció internamente al muchacho, el más sensato de todos y el que no le estaba haciendo pasar vergüenza en aquel momento.

- Hola Remus- le sonrió, pues él no había agregado nada para hacerle sentir aun peor- Y a los demás- mantuvo la calma y poco a poco sintió que se tranquilizaba- Ya… debo irme. Tengo que llegar a clases en diez minutos- gracias que el tiempo había pasado y tenía la excusa perfecta para irse. Lo único que faltaba era que ellos se dirigieran a la misma clase pero, para su alivio, no parecía ser así- Y ustedes… ¡Bah! Olvídenlo. Nos vemos luego- ya había recuperado por completo la compostura y sin más, agarró su mochila del suelo, saludó con la mano y se alejó de ellos rumbo a su siguiente clase.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? Dejen su rr y expresen lo que les pareció. Y estaba pensando... sé que Lily y James fueron nombrados Premio Anual en su séptimo, estaba pensando si hacerlo así, bueno Lily seguro lo será en cuanto a James... ¿puede serlo y aun hacer de las suyas? Eso me estaba preguntando... y estoy viendo como meter eso. Se aceptan opiniones al respecto. **

**Creo que por ahora es todo, ya pronto se irán mostrando otros personajes tales como Sev y... hasta ahí me quedé, pues los demás no estuvieron en la misma época. De igual modo estaba pensando agregar a algunos, con lo que se alejaría un poco cronológicamente de la historia según JKR, para darle un poco más de... cosas y movimiento, etc. Pero todavía lo estoy pensando, así que quizás y no lo haga :/. Eso dependerá a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia... pues tengo otras ocurrencias igual. También acepto sugerencias acerca de este tema.**

**Sin más que decir, se despide esta loca escritora**

**N. Elektra**


	5. El reto

**Por empezar, lamento la demora, pero estuve con exámenes y luego empezar con clases nuevamente... en fin. Gracias a mi querida lectora por leerme *O*, y espero que pronto se sumen otros lectores más. Aquí está el quinto capítulo y espero que les guste ^^. No sé que tal quedó pero bueno... aquí está pues no quiero hacer esperar por más tiempo :P. Sin más les dejo ;)**

**Ah! Sí, y recuerdo todo eso de que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y blablabla... ya saben, solo uso esto por y para divertir ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El reto**

- ¿Estás lista para perder?

- No, porque no perderé.

- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante?- Andrew sonrió, de una manera divertida. Merlina lo siguió con la mirada.

Era sábado por la mañana y ellos dos parecían ser los únicos locos que estaban fuera, mientras los demás aprovechaban para dormir un poco más. Eso se había convertido en algo habitual para ellos y lo hacían desde que eran amigos. Incluso algunas veces, aunque hubiera mal tiempo, no faltaban a esa cita que tenían el primer sábado de cada mes, como mínimo, para hacer un poco de ejercicio y luego hablar con total libertad. Eso no cambiaría aquel año y, de igual modo, serviría para que pudieran tener una conversación más larga de las que tuvieran durante la semana. Habían coincidido en algunas clases, pero no habían podido hablar demasiado y mucho menos de "aquel" asunto. Quizás ahora, luego de correr un poco, como solían hacer algunos sábados por la madrugada, pudieran descansar un poco y de paso conversar. Merlina tenía ganas de hablar con él sobre muchas cosas, pero en especial sobre su madre.

- ¿Más interesante?- le miró confusa pero expectante a lo que fuera a decir, pero él solo asintió permaneciendo en silencio y con aquella sonrisa que no indicaba nada demasiado bueno- ¿Qué haría más interesante una carrera en la que perderás?- bromeó y subió la cremallera de su campera, aunque luego que empezaran a correr seguro se la quitaría.

- Si tan segura estás de ganar, entonces no vas a rechazar mi propuesta- la Hufflepuff lo miró con curiosidad, pero tuvo que insistir muchas veces, e incluso tironearle del brazo para que Andrew finalmente hablara- Un reto- hizo una pausa inquietante- Si ganas, me retarás a alguna cosa, lo que quieras…- Lina sonrió ya pensando en qué podría pedirle que hiciera, y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "¿Lo que sea?", Andrew asintió- Pero si pierdes, yo seré quién te rete a lo que yo quiera- la miró tendiéndole su mano derecha- ¿Es un trato?

- Es un trato- estrechó su mano sin siquiera dudarlo- Pero que conste que fue tu idea.

- Y que conste que tú aceptaste- Merlina dejó escapar una carcajada, antes de ponerse en la línea de salida- A la cuenta de tres, y sin trampas.

- No haré trampa- le miró incrédula- Te veré en la meta y prepárate, porque creo que ya se lo que te pediré.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- No puedo creer que me ganaras- ya habían corrido y en aquel momento Merlina se encontraba tirada sobre el césped a orillas del Lago Negro. La mayoría de las veces que habían hecho esas carreras, le había ganado a Andrew, ahora que habían hecho, si se quiere, una apuesta, había perdido. Ni siquiera podía creerlo y las risas de su amigo no habían nada para mejorar su estado de frustración- Casi nunca me ganas- volvió a quejarse, con la mirada perdida en las nubes grises que cubrían todo el cielo.

- Quizás estuve practicando- mencionó él con pura inocencia mientras se acostaba a su lado.

- Pero no es justo- dejó escapar un suspiro, casi como si estuviera enojada por haber perdido.

- Sin quejas. Recuerda que tu aceptaste mi propuesta- bromeó y ella no agregó más nada, después de todo tenía razón. Ambos estaban agitados, así que permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Corría una brisa bastante fresca, por lo que Merlina decidió ponerse nuevamente su campera, la que se había quitado antes de empezar a correr. Todavía era temprano, así que la mayoría debía seguir durmiendo mientras ellos dos estaban ahí, de todos modos no debía faltar mucho para que empezara la hora del desayuno. Serían, seguro, los primeros en llegar, pues ya estaban despiertos. Lina cerró un instante los ojos preguntándose que le pediría su amigo como reto por haber perdido. Bien, tendría que tirar una bomba fétida en clases a causa de Beth, y ahora tendría que hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa a causa de Andrew. Eso le causó cierta gracia, pues ambos eran sus mejores amigos. Giró la cabeza para preguntarle que debería hacer, y se encontró con la mirada de él, tampoco le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, pues fue Andrew quién habló.

- Lamento no haber estado- sabía a qué se refería y repentinamente sintió un pequeño vacío, pero no por culpa de él sino a causa de los recuerdos, y que había pasado realmente poco tiempo.

- De algún modo estuviste, no te preocupes- volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, no quería mostrarse triste y con ello preocuparlo más- En verdad Andy, sé que estabas ahí aunque no te viera- le miró con una sonrisa para convencerlo.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?- ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas rebeldes que luchaban por salir.

Estuvieron hablando un buen tiempo sobre aquel asunto, algo que ella había querido hacer desde que empezaran las clases pero cuya oportunidad de hacerlo no había tenido. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo habían estado allí hablando del tema, pero el que los terrenos ahora estuvieran menos silenciosos indicaba que había pasado un buen tiempo. Merlina se preocupó por si se habían perdido el desayuno pero él la sorprendió sacando unos chocolates que había llevado para comer ahí si tenían hambre. Seguro, Andrew había esperado tener una conversación con ella, y que podría extenderse al punto de no poder llegar a tiempo al comedor. Le sonrió y empezó a comer mientras seguían hablando. Pasado eso, Lina creyó que él había olvidado el asunto del reto y estaba por no recordárselo. En el fondo quizás iba a sentirse un poco mal por no hacerlo, pero de igual modo no hizo falta. Desde luego él no lo había olvidado y con una sonrisa le dijo lo que debería de hacer. Luego de discutirlo un poco, Andrew seguía diciendo lo mismo, ese era el reto que debería cumplir, algo que no sería tan fácil como ella creía, por los motivos que le dijo.

- Sigo pensando que es fácil- dijo ella totalmente convencida.

- Si así lo piensas, tendrá que ser el próximo fin de semana que tenemos visita a Hogsmeade. Una semana tiene que ser suficiente, ya que crees que es fácil- volvió a reír, casi como si supiera algo que ella no. Eso le hizo dudar un instante pero… no, no era difícil.

- La segunda parte… me preocupa un poco.

- Como si nunca hubieras hecho algo así, Lins- respondió con simpleza. Es cierto que había hecho muchas bromas en su vida pero, de igual modo, no sabía lo que pasaría luego de hacer aquello. Aunque bien, había aceptado y ahora tendría que cumplir el reto, a fin de cuentas, era una chica que cumplía con su palabra- Y no se te ocurra decir que es por un reto, al menos no ese día.

- Bien- respondió poco convencida- Pero será tu culpa si quieren asesinarme- torció los labios mirando hacia ningún lado en particular.

- No exageres, además, yo te cuidaré- Andrew se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor. Los terrenos ahora estaban colmados de estudiantes que disfrutaban del día sábado- Y yo te aconsejo que no te confíes, y que empieces pronto. No lo dejes para último momento.

- Uhm…- no quería empezar desde ya pues seguía convencida de que era demasiado fácil.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió eso? Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa…- se quedó en silencio al escuchar que él se reía.

- ¿Ya estás dándote por vencida?- ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dando a entender que no era así- Siempre quise ver algo como esto… y se me dio la oportunidad- hizo una pausa- Piénsalo de este modo, pude haberte pedido algo que te hiciera correr el riesgo de perder puntos y no lo hice.

- Pero un reto se supone que sea difícil, y esto será tan fácil como respirar… bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando pero igual, no lo veo tan difícil, por más que…

- Shht- la silenció él- Ya veremos si es tan fácil. Y no olvides mi consejo- Merlina asintió ya resignada, ni siquiera sabía por qué le pedía algo que fuera complicado. Si era sencillo, mejor para ella, aunque había algunas cosas que le preocupaban sobre aquel desafío- Te digo más, si cumples con el reto, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla. Si pierdes, tú pagas.

- De acuerdo. Terminarás pagando- volvió a sonreír y terminaron de hablar sobre el asunto. Dentro de una semana, todo estaría dicho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Jenkins- en aquel momento se encontraba caminando por uno de los innumerables pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección hacia le biblioteca para buscar unos libros y empezar a adelantar algo de la tarea de la semana, aun cuando recién era la primera, los profesores parecían estar más exigentes que nunca con los estudiantes de séptimo. Detuvo su marcha cuando escuchó que la llamaban- Lo siento, era Merlina ¿no?- desde hacía varios días él no había vuelto a hablarle, al menos no sobre el asunto de Lily, y eso de algún modo le resultó preocupante. Aunque mejor, así no le cansaba con el tema. Pero, era claro que no tenía paciencia para esperar más tiempo, y entonces ya estaba ahí para preguntarle. Lo cierto es que Merlina ni siquiera había pensado en el asunto, y antes que él preguntara algo decidió hablar.

- Sí, escucha, James- él se quedó quieto cuando la Hufflepuff se giró para mirarlo. Como esperaba parecía que quería decirle alguna cosa pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo- Seré honesta contigo, aún no lo pensé- se sintió un poco mal por eso pero, necesitaba más tiempo que una semana. Quería saber qué sentía él por Lily y, por otro lado, lo que a ella le pasaba, pues no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

- Oh- parecía decepcionado.

- Oye, te prometí que lo pensaría y lo haré, solo que necesito un poco más de tiempo- se quedó pensativa, pues en cierto modo le causaba gracia las actitudes de James por aquel asunto.

- Dime cuando lo pienses y decidas que me ayudarás- sonrió, como si estuviera convencido de que las cosas resultarían de ese modo. Merlina asintió- No te detengo más- dio media vuelta para irse.

- James, espera- dijo deteniéndolo y el Gryffindor se volvió hasta ella, con una mirada que provocó risas en ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Opiniones, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias, lo que quieran saben que me lo pueden decir. Comenten, y pues nada, ya no tengo que decir. Saludos, en especial para Alissa! *O***

**Elektra**


	6. Lo hago, no lo hago

**Siento tardar pero estoy con exámenes y está todo muy difícil ., pude acabar este capítulo pero no le pude poner título más decente xD. Espero que guste! Gracias Alissa por tu rr**

**Disclamier... ya lo saben xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Lo hago, no lo hago**

- Lina ¿en dónde estabas?- escuchó la voz de Beth apenas llegó a los terrenos del colegio, bajo uno de aquellos frondosos árboles y bastante alejadas del resto de estudiantes que disfrutaban de la tarde del sábado. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, pues no quería hablar demasiado sobre lo que había hecho. Por empezar había vuelto allí porque, debido al encuentro con James y lo que habían hablado, más lo que había pasado después, olvidó lo que estaba por hacer antes de cruzarse con él- ¿Los libros?- entonces lo recordó. Claro. La biblioteca.

- Lo olvidé completamente- se disculpó, mientras se dejaba caer al césped. No tenía ganas ahora de regresar e ir por los libros, eso fue perfectamente claro, tanto para Beth, como para Lily, pues ambas estaban ahí dispuestas a avanzar un poco con las tareas.

- Me preguntó que pasó para que lo olvidaras- Merlina dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia los claros de Beth, en señal de completa confusión. El tono que usó su amiga era extraño, y luego dejó escapar una carcajada sacando alguna conclusión sobre por qué decía aquello.

- No es lo que estás pensando, Beth. Solo que iba y… lo olvidé. Estoy algo dispersa- se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba mencionando todo lo que había pasado, no porque no confiara en ellas sino porque tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

- Como digas…- agregó la castaña resignada y se puso de pie- Iré a buscarlos- se ofreció para luego alejarse a paso apresurado de allí.

Ahora que estaba con Lily quizás pudiera preguntarle, aunque la pelirroja bien podría enfadarse, pero era necesario antes de tomar una decisión formal. Hablando con James… lo cierto es que la tejona empezaba a creer realmente en que, los sentimientos del chico hacia su amiga, eran reales. No era un simple juego para él, ni un capricho que quería conseguir antes del fin de curso, no era que quería algo que no había podido tener nunca. Y pensando en situaciones de años anteriores, el realmente parecía preocuparse por la pelirroja, quizás en verdad la quería pero había actuado siempre de una manera algo diferente a lo que Merlina hubiese esperado. O quizás, al principio sí había sido un capricho y con el tiempo se diera cuenta que quería a Lily. Lo que no tenía asegurado, era lo que la Gryffindor sentía por el capitán de Quidditch. Era la oportunidad que encontró para indagar un poco en aquel asunto y ver si decidía ayudar a esos dos. Sonrió y volvió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja, que al parecer había estado hablándole pero, no le había prestado atención por pensar en todos aquellos asuntos.

- Lily ¿por qué odias tanto a James?- no era la primera vez que le hacía una pregunta así, desde que se habían conocido y hecho amigas, se lo había preguntado un par de veces, pues nunca lo había llegado a entender del todo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Lina- como esperaba parecía perturbada con la pregunta. No le gustaba cruzarse con él, ni hablar con él, ni hablar de él- Es un niño que se cree rey- la tejona rio internamente al escuchar esta descripción del Gryffindor- No se toma nada en serio, se cree superior, sale con cuanta chica se le cruce delante y es… exasperante- finalizó, a cada cosa que había dicho iba elevando el tono de voz y el nivel de fastidio- Pero… ¿a qué viene esto?- la pelirroja pareció relajarse un poco, y le dirigió una mirada confusa.

- Estuve hablando con él y…- hizo una pausa, pasando sus manos por el pasto pero sin arrancarlo- ¿No crees que detrás de todo eso hay una buena persona?- la mirada de Lily se ensombreció- Tal vez se comporta así como una forma de llamar la atención pero… tal vez no es tan malo como crees- observó la mirada que su amiga le dirigía, esa mirada decía claramente "estás loca"- Y tal vez, lo sabes y no lo odias como crees, tal vez se te hizo solo una costumbre. Y tal vez lo que crees odiar de él en realidad es…

- Detente- Merlina calló de repente, había empezado a exponer todas sus suposiciones sin tener en cuenta lo que Lily podría opinar o cómo podría reaccionar. Parecía molesta, pero algo en su mirada la convenció de algo, tal vez ella tenía razón- Lina, no sé que insinúas y no sé por qué sales con esto ahora. No soporto a Potter y nunca lo haré- al parecer luchaba por no enojarse demasiado.

- Bien, entiendo. Es que hablando con él pensé…

- Hablando con él- repitió ella, por un momento Lina creyó que golpearía a alguien, o bien que golpearía al susodicho si en ese instante se aparecía por ahí- Lo que te haya dicho…

- Lo lamento Lily- se disculpó desviando la mirada, interrumpiendo lo que la Gryffindor estaba diciendo, pues sabía como acababa esa frase- Olvídalo.

El ambiente aun estaba tenso cuando Beth llegó con los libros, mirando a una y a otra sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Buscaba una explicación pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a hablar y, pasados algunos minutos decidió no preguntar más. Se pusieron con los libros y sus tareas, momento en que ese cruce de palabras entre Merlina y Lily, quedó olvidado por ambas y ahora el ambiente era mucho mejor, como antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_- James, espera- dijo deteniéndolo y el Gryffindor se volvió hasta ella, con una mirada que provocó risas en ella- Para decidirme, primero quiero saber un par de cosas._

_- Pregúntame lo que quieras- parecía alegre esta vez, seguro de que conseguiría su ayuda, más temprano o más tarde, pero lo haría._

_- ¿Qué sientes por Lily?- preguntó finalmente pero volvió a hablar antes que James tuviera oportunidad de responder- Sé honesto, porque esta respuesta tendrá un gran peso en mi decisión- él sonrió, como si hubiera sido atrapado en algo._

_- Ella es diferente, y es lo que tanto me gusta de Lily- parecía realmente hablar en serio- Todos creen que solo es un capricho, pero ella no es eso para mí. La considero alguien importante. En verdad la quiero, por quién es._

_- Buena respuesta- Merlina sonrió y estuvo a punto de retirarse pero recordó algo más, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando- Quizás esta pregunta te sea extraña…- él la animó a que continuara hablando. En el fondo sabía que él malinterpretaría todo, pero tenía que corroborar algo- ¿Dónde está…?- se detuvo sin acabar la pregunta. Respiró profundo, moviéndose con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Dónde está Sirius?- no sabía si James la consideraba un payaso de circo ahora, pero empezó a reír bastante divertido._

_- Ven- dijo una vez que se calmó. _

_Lina lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero no le dijo nada, más bien lo siguió. Si tenía que ser sincera, no se sentía realmente cómoda en aquel momento, en especial por lo que ahora el Gryffindor debía estar pensando. En el camino intentó sacar algún tema de conversación, pero James volvía a lo mismo como un círculo infinito. Hablara de lo que hablara, todo terminaba en su repentino interés por hablar con Sirius. Así, fue mejor no decir más nada y permaneció en silencio el resto del tiempo, aunque no pasó mucho hasta que estuvieron en una de las aulas vacías- al ser sábado- donde estaban el resto de los merodeadores._

_- Adivinen con quién quiere hablar- escuchó a James decir con voz cantarina. En ese instante quiso golpearlo, pero entonces Sirius se paró frente a ella y se olvidó del asunto._

_- No me digas nada, porque ya lo sé- Merlina volvió a sentirse enojada, pero ahora con otro de los merodeadores. Aunque el que no la dejara hablar, quizás fuera mejor para ella- Lo sé, lo sé… las chicas se vuelven locas por salir conmigo._

_- ¿Quién está loca?- finalmente le salió el hablar, y se mostró ciertamente molesta- No es…_

_- Shtt…- Sirius puso los dedos sobre sus labios para callarla, y no solo lo consiguió sino que logró alterarla un poco- Si quieres que te pida salir conmigo, pierdes el tiempo- dijo de forma desinteresada por completo y alejándose. Se sintió enojada con su actitud ¿por qué se tenía que comportar de ese modo? Frunció el ceño y lo siguió con la mirada, pero sin opinar nada- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad…- y en verdad tenía ganas de golpearle. No solo a él, observó a los otros tres que parecían bastante entretenidos con lo que estaba pasando y también quiso regañarlos. Suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse- Pero, tal vez si me convences, cambie de parecer- él volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, sí, justo esa sonrisa por las que muchas solían gritar desesperadas. Merlina solo bufó antes de alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudo, caminando por los pasillos sin saber a qué lugar tenía que ir. Mejor sería regresar con sus amigas, quienes debían estar en los terrenos esperándola._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlina agarró su almohada y se la puso encima de su cabeza, recordando los hechos acontecidos ese día. No debía de haber preguntado por Sirius, y aunque luego había olvidado aquel encuentro, ahora lo volvía a recordar. Aunque lo había hecho por una razón, y había conseguido respuestas, por increíble que eso pudiera parecer. Lo que ahora quería era dormir, y envidiaba sanamente a sus compañeras de habitación pues ellas ya lo estaban. Nunca Sirius le había caído tan mal con aquel día, sus palabras, sus aires de superioridad- o así lo veía ella- su sonrisa estúpida. ¿Cómo podían algunas estar encantadas con ella? Las chicas eran ingenuas realmente, y ahora no podía sentirse más feliz de haberlo rechazado el año anterior. Eso la llevó a pensar en otras cosas hasta que, finalmente, agarró su almohada y la arrojó fuera de la cama, moviendo peligrosamente el dosel. Por suerte nadie despertó. Dejó escapar un suspiro y esta vez sí intento pensar en otra cosa para finalmente poder dormir. Pensó en Lily y en James, decidió si intentaría hacer algo por ellos, analizando los pros y los contras de ayudar al Gryffindor, recordando las cosas que le dijeran y que había visto. Tal como si estuviera quitándole los pétalos a una margarita imaginaría, pensaba alternativamente en "lo hago", "no lo hago", hasta que finalmente quedó dormida.

* * *

**Espero comentarios, quejas, dudas, tomatazos, o lo que sea. Adiós ^^**


	7. ¿Amigos?

**Por empezar, me disculpo por la demora, tuve mil cosas todo este tiempo y no pude actualizar, así que sin más dejó otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ;). Y desde luego, cualquier critica es recibida :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Amigos?**

- ¿Cómo comenzó tu relación con Lily?- en aquel momento Lina se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts junto a James. Le había pedido hablar, luego de que la noche anterior se durmiera pensando si lo ayudaría o no. Si bien todavía no había llegado a una decisión concreta, quería hablar con él. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, detrás de ese chico pedante creía que había algo más y que valía la pena intentar conocerlo. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso eso podría ayudarle para llegar a una resolución de su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la Hufflepuff lo miró respondiendo simplemente "curiosidad", pero como él seguía callado dijo solo que "era necesario saberlo" y James pareció entender. Le contó que la primera vez que se habían visto con Lily había sido en el expreso de Hogwarts, en el primer año, en uno de los compartimientos. En ese mismo momento había nacido la rivalidad, entre los merodeadores y Severus Snape, después de todo era el blanco favorito de las bromas del grupo. Lily lo había defendido y en aquel instante había jurado odiar a James Potter. No había conocido esa parte de la historia, nunca le había preguntado demasiado a la pelirroja pues ese era un tema delicado. Merlina también recordó lo que el Slytherin le había hecho, en el quinto año, luego de que Lily lo defendiera de los merodeadores.

- Entonces empezaron con el pie izquierdo- se recostó sobre el césped, estirándose cuan larga era y dejando las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, mirando hacia el cielo con actitud pensativa- Y tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho para cambiarlo. Por las bromas y burlas a Snape, me refiero- giró la cabeza y depositó su mirada en James, que aún permanecía sentado al lado de ella. El Gryffindor permanecía en silencio, como si esperara otro tipo de respuesta, una que Lina aún no le daba. ¿Lo ayudaría? Esa era la pregunta más importante de todas, y la respuesta a ella, era la que él esperaba recibir pronto- Aunque luego Snape fue todo menos agradable con Lily, está acostumbrada a verte y tratarte de cierto modo, y por tu manera de ser… eso tampoco ayuda demasiado. La forma en que te comportas y tu historial de citas o, digámoslo del modo más apropiado, conquistas.

- Pero…

- No me interrumpas- lo cortó en lo que fuera que iba a decirle. Lina volvió a sentarse mientras pensaba en todas aquellas cosas poniéndolas en orden- Seamos honestos, de todas las chicas con las que saliste ¿alguna te gustaba realmente, más que una simple atracción? Y digo atracción por no decir otra cosa- dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, pero tampoco dejó lugar a que James contestara la pregunta- La respuesta es no. Tú jamás te enamoraste James, y has salido con prácticamente la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, ¿cómo esperas que Lily te tome en serio si: Uno, su relación contigo empezó mal y empeoró con los años. Dos, sales con cada pollera que se te cruza por delante?- sus pensamientos iban a toda velocidad en su mente, y así fue como lo expuso todo, encontrándose con una mirada totalmente confusa y perdida del chico. Merlina empezó a reír, pero sin mostrar intenciones de explicar todo lo dicho, aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido tan complicado.

- Bien- empezó James, aún sin salir de su estado confuso, tal como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿eso significa que me ayudarás?- la Hufflepuff dejó de reír, y observó al chico en silencio por un momento, con gesto serio al principio pero luego dejó ver una sonrisa amigable.

- Voy a ayudarte- murmuró finalmente y casi hecha a reír cuando vio la amplia sonrisa de James, pero se detuvo a tiempo y mantuvo la seriedad- Solo porque creo que en verdad quieres cambiar y, hasta cabe la posibilidad que crea que, esta vez, la chica en cuestión no significa un capricho ni simplemente "una más"- la sonrisa del chico se mantuvo intacta al igual que la seriedad de Lina- Espero no equivocarme- James estuvo por decir algo pero ella levantó el brazo para que continuara en silencio- Te lo advierto. Si llego a enterarme que me mentiste o si llegas a lastimarla, te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno ¿alguna duda?- eso último pareció sorprenderlo, porque lo dijo de tal modo que podría haber asustado a cualquiera.

- Entendido- asintió manteniéndole la mirada- Gracias.

- No me agradezcas- dejó su seriedad y volvió a sonreír- Al menos no aún, porque tengo algunas condiciones- James asintió y le dio a entender que continuara- Lo que hablemos es entre tú y yo, me harás caso a lo que te diga…- en esto él pareció dudar pero casi a regañadientes asintió- y por un tiempo, no hables con Lily- al fin y al cabo él no parecía ser tan malo. Lina se preguntó si es que ya lo estaba considerando un amigo y que por ese motivo también le ayudaba, pues si no era eso, estaban en camino de serlo- Ya sabes, evita ser… como eres normalmente con ella- se encogió de hombros y volvió a quedar en silencio.

Permanecieron callados un largo rato, por su parte Lina ya había dicho todo y él solo había asentido dando a entender- suponía- que cumpliría con aquellas condiciones que le había puesto para ayudarle. Pensó en eso como otro modo de distraerse de otras cuestiones, y solo bastó que la chica pensara en eso cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de James "Quería hablarte de otra cosa" repitió sus palabras en su mente, no sabía por qué le daba la impresión de que venía por ese lado. Quizás porque las veces que habían hablado en aquel tiempo, no había faltado oportunidad que él dijera que estaba rara. ¿Se equivocaba? En lo absoluto, porque desde luego no era la misma de siempre. Dejó escapar un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a su compañero… ¿o amigo?, quizás pudiera llamarle así pronto. Esperó hasta que él volviera a hablar y había dado en el clavo, pues James volvió a hacer notar que algo en ella no andaba bien. Tenía razón, pero no sabía si tenía ganas de hablar del asunto ¿o quizás sí? Tal vez lo primero era decir que no estaba muy bien, eso solo por empezar, y no seguir negando lo evidente. Merlina pasó sus manos por su cabello hasta llevarlo hacia un lado, bajó la mirada aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de él clavada en ella, a la espera de alguna contestación. Si pasaron minutos o solo un par de segundos, no podía asegurarlo, pero sí la rodeaba puro silencio. Finalmente tomó algo de valor y levantó el rostro, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los del chico.

- Este verano pasaron cosas- murmuró finalmente sintiendo como parte de ella volvía a hacerse añicos, pero se recordó a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por no llorar. James mantuvo el silencio y la mirada serena, como dándole tiempo a hablar a su propio ritmo- Y en algún punto continúo siendo la chica que conoces, pero no puedo serlo ahora mismo- apartó un momento la mirada- Así que tienes razón, estoy diferente.

- Porque aunque no lo creas, te hacías notar, aun cuando cruzamos pocas palabras hasta ahora- Lina dejó ver una sonrisa momentánea, ¿que se hacía notar? De todos modos, si lo hacía, era por completo involuntario. Pero claro, ¿quién podría olvidar una Hufflepuff que alguna vez llegó tarde a clases y no se hizo tanto problema, o que distrajo a medio curso por algún comentario o broma que haya hecho, o que se destacaba por no permanecer quieta durante mucho tiempo? Quizás no era tan errado que muchos notaran su cambio, quizás algunos lo atribuyeran a que había madurado- y por eso no le decían nada- pero otros sospechaban que era por otra cosa- como el caso de James- y por eso le preguntaba- ¿y cuáles son esas cosas? Si se puede saber…- agregó él rápido.

- Es…- Lina volvió a callar. Toda esa conversación se le hacía de lo más extraña, pues nunca había imaginado que James Potter tuviera ese lado serio. Entonces no, él no era tan malo ni tan inmaduro como podía uno llegar a pensar- mi…- empezaba a sentirse ahogada por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y que ella no permitía que hicieran.

- Está bien, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar ¿o no?- dijo finalmente apretando levemente su mano como comprendiendo que era un tema bastante delicado- Ahora, imagina a Slughorn usando el vestido de su abuela. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

- Es algo desagradable- Lina dejó escapar una carcajada y pasó su mano libre por los ojos que los tenía húmedos por algunas lágrimas.

- Pero funcionó ¿verdad?- finalmente asintió y murmuró que quizás, luego, le hablara de ello.

- ¿Lina?- la voz era inconfundible, la reconoció antes de siquiera ver a la dueña de la misma- Lina, ¿eres tú? La Hufflepuff se soltó de la mano de James y se puso rápidamente de pie. "Qué bien empezamos" pensó con ironía mientras observaba a Lily en silencio- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué te hizo Potter o…? ¿Estaba seduciéndote?- Lina abrió los ojos de par en par, si algo necesitaba para olvidar el asunto que la había puesto mal, eso causo el efecto máximo.

- No, no, no…- negó rápidamente ayudándose con las manos para negar todas esas cosas, puros disparates e iba decir algo más, de no ser por James que se le ocurrió abrir la boca, haciendo justamente lo que le había dicho que no hiciera.

- ¿Celosa Evans?- preguntó con tono pícaro y bastó una mirada de la Hufflepuff para que borrara la sonrisa del rostro. Sí, una mirada que bien podía indicarle que si volvía a decir una estupidez como aquella, debía olvidarse de la ayuda que ella le había ofrecido. También tuvo que frenar a Lily pues la chica parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- No pasa nada, te explico pero vámonos de aquí- hasta había recobrado el habla perfectamente, cuando poco tiempo atrás casi no podía hacerlo. Agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la hizo girar sobre sus pies para alejarse. Dio una última mirada al chico, que había permanecido sentado y ahora en silencio y serio- Adiós y emm… gracias- dijo finalmente y continuó arrastrando a Lily fuera de ahí. Su amiga se comportó bastante bien, pero bastó a que llegaran cerca del cementerio, ya fuera de la vista de cualquiera, para que se detuviera en seco y le mirara casi regañándola.

- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que acabo de ver?- preguntó finalmente de brazos cruzados. Lina permaneció en silencio unos segundos ¿y si en realidad se había sentido un poco celosa? No sería tan descabellado pero de todos modos no fue muy inteligente de parte de James decirlo. Desde luego no podía explicarle todo, pero quizás la última parte sirviera para explicar aquello que, en realidad, no era demasiado. O bien… solo ella y James, solos sumado a que el chico le agarraba la mano.

- Me sentía un poco mal por… ya sabes- comenzó y no, no estaría mintiendo- Él solo fue agradable conmigo, Lily. Solo me estaba reconfortando, eso es lo que viste- el rostro de la Gryffindor se mantuvo impasible, pero no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, que omitiera gran parte… eso ya era un asunto diferente. Pero la situación la explicaba tal como había sido.

- Reconfortando… así empieza- relajó la mirada y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol cercano- No puedo creer que intente…

- Lily, alto. No lo hacía con mala intención- no sabía de qué otro modo explicarlo- Y será quién digas que es pero ¿piensas que en verdad haría algo así, aprovecharse de la situación de ese modo?- en ese momento empezaba a sentirse enojada, después de todo la Hufflepuff también tenía su carácter.

- Lina, no sabes de lo que él es capaz.

- ¿Y acaso tú lo sabes?- retrucó, ahora sí enojada. Había intentado explicarlo pero la chica seguía en la misma posición. Desvió un momento la mirada, solo unos segundos para luego volverla hacia su amiga- Tal vez hay un James Potter que no conoces, uno que te niegas a conocer- continuó, Lily seguía seria. Estaba por irse, pero apenas dio unos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente- Y para que sepas, él no sabe lo que me pasó, pero sin que yo dijera nada se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Estuve por contarle pero él me dijo que no era necesario si no quería- hizo una pausa- No quería aprovecharse de ninguna situación Lily, solo quería hacerme sentir mejor. Es todo- volvió a girarse para finalmente ir a otro lado.

- Lina, espera- escuchó la voz de su amiga y que caminaba para alcanzarla. Se giró en clara señal de que en ese momento no quería hablar. La pelirroja pareció entenderlo y la dejó marchar.

Merlina se sentía algo alterada con aquella pelea que había tenido con su amiga, nunca habían tenido una, al menos no una discusión como la que acababan de tener. Sabía que pronto pasaría pero aún no creía que Lily pudiera siquiera pensar que James era esa clase de persona. Bien que era un mujeriego, quizás un tanto inmaduro, algo despreocupado de la vida, bromista hasta un punto que podía resultar irritante pero… aprovecharse de alguna angustia ajena… de eso, con lo poco que lo conocía, no lo creía capaz. Pero quizás la chica lo decía por otras razones, quizás si se había sentido particularmente celosa o quizás no. Su cabeza en aquel momento no daba más y por el momento no quería pensar más en todo aquel asunto.


End file.
